Pikmin in my Pocket
Pikmin in my pocket is a mobile game developed by Piranha Plant Inc. and published by Nintendo. Gameplay The player starts out with a small patch of dirt. The game then directs you to the "Pikmin" section of the shop. Once you buy a red pikmin seed, you can water it and then wait for it to grow. Once it grows, the game then directs you to the "overworld". You can control your pikmin with the virtual D-pad, and make it jump and attack with the on-screen A and B buttons. You then have to collect enough pellets to advance to the bud rank. You are then allowed to explore the overworld area as much as you want. As soon as you collect enough pellets to become flower rank, you finally get to expierience the online part of the game. You can travel to "Pikmin City" and meet the tons of other players playing the game. In Pikmin City, you can buy hats for your pikmin, play minigames, and get a preview of other Piranha Plant inc. games. Pikmin -Available from start -Must be purchased for 0.99. -Must be purchased for 0.99. White Pikmin-Must be purchased for 0.99. -Must be purchased for 0.99. -Must be purchased for 0.99. -Must be purchased for 0.99. -Must be purchased for 0.99 or bought for free in a certain event. -Must be purchased for 0.99 or bought for free in a certain event. Minigames -Race to the finish and try and beat your best time, or race against a friend to see who can get to the finish line first! -Tap the button repeatedly to help the Purple Pikmin lift the weight! -Jump from a cliff and try to fall through as many rings as possible! Remember to open your parachute! -Repeat what the adult Bulbmin does, and watch those coins add up! -Catch as many berries as you can in the basket! red berries are worth 1 point, purple berries worth 2! White Pikmin's Treasure Spotter!-Find the hidden underground treasures within the time limit! -Launch Rock pikmin at the glass gate until it breaks. Watch out for enemies! -Use your finger to guide the Pink Pikmin through the air, and watch out for swooping snitchbugs! Hats This is a list of clothing available to buy for in-game coins. Red Baseball Cap Blue Baseball Cap Yellow Baseball Cap Purple Baseball Cap White Baseball Cap Bulborb Hat Mario Cap Luigi Cap Wario Cap Waluigi Cap Peach Crown Link's Cap Olimar Helmet Samus Helmet Captain Falcon Helmet Santa Hat Jack O' Lantern Hat Top Hat Nintendo Hat Fantendo Hat Poke' Ball Hat Super Mushroom Hat Doug Piranha Hat More coming soon.... Gallery Pikminpocketlogo.jpg|The Logo Rockpikmincap.jpg|Artwork of a rock pikmin wearing a red baseball cap. Trivia *For players who buy the game around Pikmin 3's release(basically, when PIMP comes out), the Rock Pikmin and Pink Pikmin become available for free. *This is the first game to feature Mushroom Pikmin as a playable character. (Not counting the glitch in Pikmin 1) Category:Pikmin Games Category:Games by Pooglefamily Category:Simulation Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2012